


Situation: Comedy

by thedragonemperess



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: But what else is new?, Jay Rambles, Sitcom, and inspiration striked, and they mentioned that they think that pixel love sitcoms, i was playing a game with a friend, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonemperess/pseuds/thedragonemperess
Summary: The ninja decide to have a movie night and Pixel reveals that she's never seen a sitcom.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Situation: Comedy

“Hey, Pixel? Nya?” Jay asked, leaning on the doorway.

Pixel, who was doing something involving typing, turned around. Nya was working on a new vehicle for the rest of the time. She tried to get up, but banged her head on the edge. Sliding upward a little more, she sat up again, rubbing her head.

“Are you okay? Do you want some ice?” Jat asked, worried.

“No, I’ll be fine. What is it you wanted to ask us?”

“Oh, um, I wanted to know if you two wanted to come watch some tv with us. We just finished up training with Wu, and need a fifth and sixth opinion on what to watch put on. Zane is trying to convince Cole that documentaries aren’t boring. I want to watch a sci-fi movie, but Kai wants to watch an adventure one. And then Cole wants to watch a horror flick. We tried to get Sensei Wu to help us, but he doesn’t really care and is just sitting on the sidelines drinking tea,” he explained, quickly.

“Why not a sitcom?”

“I suggested that, but Cole and Kai said that it was a stupid idea and Zane said that he didn’t understand why we find we find them interesting since they don’t make any sense. I don’t know how he thinks that. They make perfect sense! I mean…” he rambled on, Nya nodding along to everything he said.

Pixel watched their exchange in confusion. “What’s a sitcom?”

Jay (finally) stopped talking and directed his attention to her. “You know, a situation comedy? The foundation of the television industry? Something in which the humor almost never ages no matter how old the show gets, making it basically timeless? The genre of film that can so easily be added to any other genre? How do you not know what a sitcom is?! That’s insane! No, we’re watching one. We’re gonna have a sitcom movie night. I’m gonna go tell the others. Prepare your popcorn!” He didn’t give either of the girls time to put a word in before he turned around and ran back to the rest of the ninja.

“Hey, guys! Set up the Simpsons! We have a new mission!”

“We already told you, we’re not putting on a sitcom!” Cole’s voice came from another room.

“This is for Pixel! She’s never seen one! It’s, umm….Situation: Comedy! Yeah! That’s the mission name!”

“Fine! But you’re not getting any of my coffee cakes.”  
Nya looked back at Pixel and shook her head slightly, smiling to herself. “What? What did I do?” Pixel asked her, perplexed.

“You’re in for a wild ride; that’s all. Now come on, we gotta clean up and make some popcorn,” she answered while standing up and brushing off her pants.

Pixel turned back around and saved her work before closing it. No matter how wild of a ride this was gonna be, she was happy she was going on it with the rest of the ninja.

With the rest of her family.


End file.
